Why the Rain falls and the Wildfire burns
by Revan Dark Lord Of The Sith
Summary: Rain Wildstorm, one of Fairy Tails strongest mages, the flame god slayer. What exactly happened to her and her sister Chika as they both went through everything along with Natsu and his team? Time to fund out! Story of my OC, Rain. Takes place alongside the anime. First 6 chapters are backstory. T for some non graphic death, some swearing, fights later on. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is my story about an OC that I've created in a role play forum, and a friend of mines OC as well

-Disclaimer- i don't own fairy tail, it's characters, or Chika. They are all owned by their respective owners. I only own Rain

* * *

><p>The city of Antiva, it's one if the more prosperous city's in Fiore. Here, there's little crime, and the kids play in the streets all day. There's a beach just a mile away and you can often find kids playing there or in the park just by the city, as their parents work<p>

This is where our story begins

* * *

><p>Her big sister had gotten tired and decided to go home for a snack. But Rain had opted to stay and play some more<p>

Rain was a nice little 11-year-old, she had long natural bright blue hair, and bright blue eyes. She had a bit of a tan due to being outside all the time. She often wore a pretty blue sun dress and usually went without shoes

Rain was playing around in the sand and laughing to herself. She was so distracted by her playing that she didn't realize the sun had almost set until she heard her dad walk up to her

"Rain, come along now, it's getting late" her father said

Rain stopped and looked, finally seeing how late it was "sorry daddy" she apologized

Her dad smiled "it's ok honey, but let's go home now"

Rain nodded and started walking, only to stop and realize that she was completely worn out, she let out a big yawn

Her dad saw and gently picked up his daughter "you Get so tired playing out here"

Rain smiled "it's just so fun" she told him as he carried her home

Her father finally arrived home and set her down "go get cleaned up and we'll eat dinner" he told her

Rain nodded as walked to the bathroom to wash her hands

She went to the dining room and sat by her big sister Angela

"Hey there Raindrop, what took ya?" Angela asked, Angela was very near Rain's twin, except she was 3 years older and had dark black hair that was often in a pony tale

"Angie I told you to stop calling me that" Rain pouted

"Alright you two calm down" Said a gentle voice that could only be their mother Jessica

The two girls quieted down and after the table was set and their father, Jake, joined them, the family ate dinner together

After dinner the girls were sent to bed as usual. Angela fell asleep right away but Rain was having trouble going to sleep

Jake and Jessica sat by her on the bed and told her a bed time story. Jessica sang Rain a lullaby and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rain soon fell asleep

The parents smiled at their sleeping girl and got up, walking to their own bed to sleep

That night, Rain dreamt of playing all day in the bright sun, but as fate would have it, the next day would be anything but bright

* * *

><p>So that's CH 1. If anyone from the FT forum is reading this, you may know what happens next<p>

Anyway please give it a nice ol review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Decided to power write Ch. 2, it's here and I hope you all love it!

* * *

><p>Rain woke up and yawned, she'd slept in a bit and it was closer to noon than morning<p>

She got out of bed and changed into one of her favorite blue sun dresses

She walked out of her room and saw her mom "mommy, I'm going down to the beach to play" she said

"Ok Rain, have fun" Jessica told her

Rain smiled and ran down to the beach and spent the next few hours playing around in the sand

As Rain played, she noticed on the horizon that there was a big wave heading towards the shore and frowned at it

Suddenly her father Jake was behind her, looking like he'd run the entire way there. "Rain!" He called

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Rain asked

"No time Rain, go to the top of the bell tower and wait there ok?" Her father said

"But-"

"Just do it Rain!"

Rain nodded frantically and raced to the large bell tower, which was located in the city's center

As the little girl raced up the steps, she saw that the 'big wave' she'd spotted earlier was actually a tsunami of massive size

Rain quickened her pace and finally arrived at the top if the bell tower and looked down, seeing that many were also heading to the safety from the oceans wrath that the bell tower provided

But it was too late for them and soon the tsunami crashed against the city, covering all who were running

Before long the water had risen to just a few feet under the tower where Rain was

The girl herself was huddled up against the wall, terrified out of her mind and close to tears

She'd been worrying about her family and what happened to them. She'd seen a few bodies of those not fast enough to escape the water float by

After a few hours, Rain saw the sight that she'd never wanted to see, but knew she would. A group of bodies were currently floating by, and she recognized most of them as friends

But there were three she saw that she couldn't look away from

Her parents lifeless bodies floated by the tower where she was

Her mother Jessica, her father Jake

Her mothers face was permanently frozen in terror, as she must have been screaming when the water hit

It was then that young Rain started crying, she wailed and wailed "no, no no no no" she cried

She remembered how her sister always called her Raindrop and how it always annoyed her, but now she'd give anything to hear her sister say that again

And so the girl cried, for two full days and nights Rain cried as the water slowly got lower and lower until finally it receded back into the sea

"I'm alone" she said to herself "im alone, and it's all the waters fault"

* * *

><p>So that's it! Pretty sad huh? Poor Rain<p>

well don't forget to review it!

And tell all your friends about it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! (Im going to be saying that at the start of every chapter BTW)

So in case anyone didn't know, Rain is actually an OC of mine from a FT role play forum.

And her best friend on the forum is this girl named Chika

so when Chika's Author, my Friend Neko-Chan, heard I was making a story about Rain, she asked if Chika could be in it. To which I happily agreed

So without further ado, lets meet Chika

* * *

><p>Rain was crying again<p>

She hated this stupid orphanage

Most of the kids were bullies and the staff was always too busy to help or just didnt care

It had been a week since the aid corp had found Antiva, the only survivor they'd found had been Rain in the bell tower

Rain had developed a fear of water, she took showers, quick ones, reluctantly, but other than that she refused to have anything to do with water as it made her think of the tsunami

The other kids had soon found out this and since had taken it upon themselves to shoot her with water guns whenever they got the chance

"Look! She's crying!" One shouted

"Maybe she's thirsty!" Another declared

After emptying their guns the kids going off to find someone else to torment

They found it in the form of a young 10-year-old girl, she had long black hair with red at the tips, she was wearing a low-cut jacket type shirt that left her lower stomach bear and a skirt that went to her knees

The girl in question was currently having a fit and crying "I saw it, he's dead!" She cried, the girl in question, the staff had discovered, had the ability to read people's minds and see past events through them

Though she never had any real control over it. There were also rumors that she was a witch

"Look she's seeing things again!" One kid said and started teasing her

After the kids left her in a crying heap curled up in a corner, Rain walked over to her and sat by her

"Hi" she said

"H-hi" the girl responded

"My names Rain Wildstorm" Rain told her

"Chika Wildfire" the girl sad

Rain smiled "hey our last names are really similar" she noticed

Chika nodded

"Hey, is it true that you can read minds?" Rain asked her

"Yeah... But I hate it, I don't have any control over it" Chika said

Rain sighed, this girl kind of reminded her of her sister when she got sad. In those times, Rain always gave her a hug to help

So that's what she did now and gave Chika a warm hug

Chika resisted at first, but soon hugged back

"Chika?" Rain asked

"Yeah?" She asked

"We should leave here" Rain suggested

"You mean run away?" Chika asked

Rain nodded "yeah, lets run away and find somewhere to live together, like sisters. And no one will pick on us again"

Chika looked up and smiled a little "yeah... We could do that"

That night, after everyone had went to bed. Rain tiptoed out of bed and dressed in blue jeans, blue shoes, a blue shirt, and a blue jacket

She crept over to Chika's bed "hey" she whispered "ready?"

Chika nodded and they both packed up their blankets and pillows in some bags Rain had taken

They crept out the door as quietly as they could and soon left the city, holding hands and walking together as they tried to find a new place to live

* * *

><p>Aaaaaand cut! Great! So that's Ch. 3<p>

Where will the girls go? What will happen to them?

You'll have to wait for Ch. 4

Which, at the rate I'm going, may be up in a few hours

Anyway, I'll get right to work on the next chapter

And remember, your reviews feed the plot hamsters in my head :P


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Well I hope you guys are liking the fic so far

We probably won't be getting to fairy tail until much later down the road

We probably won't see much magic force while either besides a little but every now and then

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

><p>In the days they'd spent traveling together, Rain and Chika got to know each other, telling each other their deepest secrets and everything about them<p>

As it turned out, Chika was about 7 months younger than Rain was, so Rain naturally felt responsible for her new sisters well being

They never stayed in or near towns for very long because Chika often got headaches from all the people's minds

It turned out that Chika also knew fire magic, so they did a few odd jobs and bought some sleeping bags. They usually slept outside at night, liking the peaceful night sky, and it never was could because Chika's magic fire never went out

One night, about a month after they'd run away, Rain and Chika were settling down for bed in a grassy field "Hey Chika?" Rain asked

"Yeah Rain?" Chika replied as she got in her sleeping bag

"What's it like to use magic?" Rain asked

"Well... It's hard to explain. It's like I have this super power, but I know almost nothing about it" Chika tried to explain

"Well, next time we visit a town maybe we could find you a tutor or something?" Rain suggested

Chika was quiet as she thought it over "well... I guess it couldn't hurt" she decided

So a few days later they came to a small village at the base of a mountain

They asked around for any mages that could teach fire magic. And as luck would have it, a fire Mage had just moved in last week and was looking for possible students

So after hearing this the girls eagerly sought out the fire Mage and asked if he could tutor Chika

After some deliberating, the man agreed to teach Chika to better control her magic.

So they stayed in the village for days and days. Rain suddenly found that she had lots of time to herself during the days and took to asking around about any interesting things

One day Rain noticed that there was some old building near the peak of the mountain. When she asked about it, the villagers told her that it was a temple to an old flame god that was no longer worshipped

Interested by this, Rain decided to visit the temple. She found that while climbing the stairs to the temple would take most of the day, there was a free taxi service that would take her up in only ten minutes

After the taxi dropped her off, Rain walked into the temple and marveled at it. While from the village it seemed old and decrepit, it turned out it was actually still in great shape and maintained by some monks

One of the monks saw that she was fascinated by the temple and showed her around. He told her that the temple had once been dedicated to the god of flames

The flame god had been a just be kind patron to the area, and even taught a chosen few Flame god magic, a magic so strong that it rivaled even Dragon slayer magic

Though one day he became mad and cruel. Punishing the villagers and becoming a tyrant

It was then that the flame god magic user rose up against his master and slew him, thus earning that magic the name 'god Slayer magic'

practically enthralled by the story, Rain asked "what happened to the flame god slayer?"

"Well before he died, he passed all knowledge of his magic into a tome, saying that it would choose the next flame god slayer" the monk explained

"But alas, so far in the last hundred years, the tome has not chosen a new slayer"

Rain awed "could I see it?" She asked

The monk smiled "hoping you'll be the next flame god slayer eh?" He asked

Rain blushed and looked away "maybe" she mumbled. In truth, ever since she'd found out that Chika had magic shed been hoping for the chance to be a Mage too

The monk chuckled "we keep the tome in display in this room here" he said and led Rain into another room

It was plain except for a podium in the center, seated in the podium was a small stone tablet that pulsed with ancient magical runes

The monk picked up the tablet and handed it to Rain to inspect

Rain wondered at the tome and looked all over it

Suddenly, the tablet cracked

It cracked and suddenly shattered

The monk looked stunned "what happened?" He demanded

Rain was just as stunned and confused "I-... U dont know, all I did was hold it..." Suddenly from the cracks and prices of the tome, a blackish fire like ball floated upwards and flew into Rain, causing her to faint

Rain opened her eyes and saw Chika's worried face over her

"Rain! Oh thank the gods your ok" Chika cried and hugged her

Rain hugged back and looked around, seeing that she was still in the temple and the monks were watching her "what happened?" She asked them

One monk stepped forward "when you picked up the tome, the essence inside of it transferred into you"

Rain frowned and Chika stopped hugging her and looked at the monks

"So... What does that mean?" Rain asked

"It means, miss Rain" one monk said "that you are the next Flame god Slayer"

* * *

><p>Alright! That'll do it for Ch. 4 looks like little Rain just got something huge thrown at her<p>

Well don't forget to give me a review so I can feed those plot hamsters, they eat a lot and only one review isn't enough to sustain them

Ok, she'd you guys later. I'll get right to work on Ch. 5


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I hope everyone who reads this (all 4 of you I'm sure) are liking this story

If you have any suggestions for the story, or maybe there's things you dislike about it, just give it a review and tell me

Anyway, when last we left off, Rain was just told she was the next Flame God Slayer, so lets find out what happens next!

* * *

><p>Rain was actually shocked, sure this is what she'd wanted, but she didn't actually think that it would happen<p>

She just looked back and forth between Chika, who was quietly sitting beside her, and the monks

"A... Flame god slayer?" She asked

"Indeed" a monk said

"But... How? And why me? I'm just a nobody..." Rain said

"Rain that's not true!" Chika berated her "you are somebody! Your Rain, my sister" she said firmly

Rain lowered her head "your right, sorry Chika"

"To answer your questions we're not entirely sure ourselves" a monk said "we were only told that the tome would pass on the magic to the sole chosen individual"

Rain frowned "so... How does it work?" She asked "the magic I mean?"

The monks shook their heads "we know not, only a Mage could explain magic to you, and even then they wouldn't truly understand your abilities" he said

"There have been seldom few god slayers over the years, and none if them were flame ones" he continued

Chika frowned as she went into thought "well, I know fire magic, that's close right?"

The monks looked at each other and discussed it "it's possible that you could help" one finally said "although god slayer magic goes far beyond simple fire magic, or even dragon slayer magic"

"However, this is as good a place to start as any, you two should practice together on your travels"

Rain nodded "so we don't have to stay here?"

A monk shook his head "no, we have no intention of keeping children against their will, besides, this is a blessing to you"

A god slayer in the old times was supposed to keep their liege god in check" they explained

"however, since it's been many years since the gods took interest in mortal affairs, the god slayers now days do as they please. So you are free to do as you wish

"We only warn you not to misuse your powers" they said "however, we would suggest that you seek a magic guild, it's not far from here. It's called Fairy Tail if I remember correctly

"They'll care for you and help both of you with your magic. It's located in a city nearby called Magnolia I believe"

Rain frowned "maybe we'll do that..." She said

Chika nodded "that might be a good idea"

A few hours later, Chika and Rain left the little village and continued their travels

"This is so exciting!" Chika declared "I mean you, a fire god slayer!"

"Flame" Rain corrected "flame sounds cooler" she said with a grin

Chika giggled "your right, well miss god slayer, where to now?"

Rain thought "well... We could try that place that the monks were telling us about. That guild"

"Fairy tail..." Chika mused "well, it couldn't hurt"

"Oh wait, what about your mind reading thing?" Rain asked with a worry "if it's in a city, you'll be getting really bad headaches"

Chika grinned "actually, my teacher solved that. At least until I can find a way to block them out myself" she said and produced a brown hat "this will block out all but the loudest minds" she said and put it on

RWellPoint herself grinning too "well then, lets go find this guild" she declared and looked at the map the monks had given her "looks like it's just a few days away" she observed "well, you ready Chika?"

Chika nodded and grabbed Rain's hand "ready" she said

And with that the two little mages headed towards the city if magnolia in search if the guild called Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Alright! That does it for Chapter 5<p>

I hope you guys liked it! I'm kinda making some of it up as I go and planning out the rest

Well just leave a review right there for me, and I'll get working on Chapter six right away!

Ok, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello faithful readers! If I have any of those anyway

Anyway, I've been busy so I didn't get this done as soon as I'd wanted

Well I'll stop talking/typing now and get on with the story that I'm sure you all love!

* * *

><p>Makarov studied the two young girls in front of him, as did about 4 other children<p>

"Hm... That's quite a tale" The dwarf said "you two have been through a lot"

Rain and Chika both nodded

"It seems like fairy tail is a magnet for children such as yourself" makarov told them

The other four children around, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Mirajane, all nodded as well

"Well I think there's only one thing to do with you two" The guild master said

Rain and Chika looked at him, barely breathing as they waited to see what he'd say

"Go get yourselves guild stamps" Makarov told them

The two girls broke into wide grins and ran off to get their stamps. The other kids running after them and asking them tons of questions

Makarov studied them from afar "hm, our family keeps growing and growing it seems"

Rain and Chika returned from getting their stamps.

Rain had hers in bright blue on the back of her right hand

Chika's was red and located on her stomach

The two girls grinned happily and started talking with the other kids

"So what's a god slayer?" Natsu asked Rain

Rain shrugged "it's supposed to be even stronger than a dragon slayer"

Natsu frowned "that can't be true, Igneel never said anything about something stronger than dragon slayers"

"Who's Igneel?" Chika asked

"He was my foster dad, and he was a fire dragon" Natsu replied

"Whooooooaa" Rain and Chika said "a dragon, that's so cool!"

Natsu shrugged "yeah, it was"

The kids all got to know each other and soon became friends

Makarov smiled at the children, thinking that they'd all turn into great mages in the years to come

* * *

><p>And that's Ch. 6<p>

i hope you guys all liked it!

the next chapter will take place at the start of the Anime!

So stay tuned for that!

and don't forget to review it!

ok, Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Aaaaaaaallright guys! Now that we got the entire backstory out if the way, I can start the real story!

Oh and I'll be listing which episodes each chapter takes place in, so you'll know in case you haven't seen it yet so I don't spoil anything for you

Anyway, it'll be cool, so lets get one with it!

Episode 2: Fire dragon, monkey, and bull

(if you haven't seen this already then I honestly don't know why your reading FT Fanfiction if you've barely seen the anime at all)

Oh and I should probably do a disclaimer just in case

i don't own Fairy tail, or its characters or story, nor do I own Chika, all I own is Rain and I do t take credit for anything else. But I do love it to death

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Natsu shouted as he kicked open the doors to fairy tail<p>

"Hey Natsu welcome back" greeted some of the guild members

Natsu slugged a guild member in the face, causing Lucy to sweatdrop "Hey why'd you hit him?!"

"That lead was fake!" Natsu shouted to his guild mate he'd hit

"Hey I just pass along the rumors I hear!" He protested

Soon the entire guild was enveloped in a brawl, Lucy was pretty stunned to say the least

"Is it always like this?" She asked Happy

"Pretty much" The exceed responded. While the brawl took place he pointed out and told Lucy about most of the members

'Wow there's a lot of mages here' Lucy thought

"Hey can you quit thinking so loudly" Chika said from a table next to Lucy and put on her hat, then seemed relieved

"Uh... Sorry?" Lucy responded

"That's Chika" Happy said "she has this weird ability to read thoughts"

"Is that her magic?" Lucy asked

"No she was just born with it, she doesn't really have any control over it, her magic is fire and light" Happy explained "she wears that hat to block thoughts, and she's pretty attached to it"

Lucy nodded. Soon makarov stepped in and quickly put an end to the fight

After some introductions, Lucy joined the guild and got her stamp

"Check it out Natsu I'm a member of Fairy Tail" she said happily

"Cool Luny" Natsu said

"It's Lucy!"

"Please why don't you send someone!?" A boy asked Makarov

"Hey who's that?" Lucy asked

"That's Romeo, his dad Makau is a member" Happy said

"Jerk!" Romeo shouted after Makarov told him to stop whining about his dad and left

Natsu punched the bored and walked out, following Romeo

Mirajane explained Natsu's anger about it and his upbringing

"A real dragon?!" Lucy asked

Mirajane nodded "yeah, a lot of the younger members of Fairy Tail, like Natsu, Gray, and Chika all had bad childhoods

Lucy nodded and went after Natsu to help

-at Mt. Hakabe-

"Why would anyone do a job here? She inquires" Lucy's clock spirit said

Chika just sighed and walked by Natsu

"The job was to kill a big monster called a Vulcan" Natsu said "why'd you even join us anyway?"

"Well what about her? She came too. She points out" The spirit said

"Chika can help by sensing Makau's thoughts, fighting, and by giving me fire in a pinch" Natsu said "plus she works with me a lot, we're like partners"

"I wouldn't go that far, your thoughts are just so minimal they don't give me headaches" Chika said with a smirk

"I think she just said your stupid. She says" The clock said

"Yeah, I figured that much" Natsu huffed

Suddenly a big Vulcan cane out of nowhere "Woman!" It shouted and grabbed the clock spirit that held Lucy and ran off

"Hey what the?!" Natsu shouted "C'mon guys lets go!" He said and ran after it, Chika and Happy on his heels

They quickly ran into the cave that the Vulcan was in with Lucy, and just in time too as they saw the clock spirit leave. Leaving Lucy vulnerable

"Hey ya big monkey!" Natsu shouted, he was about to say something but he slipped and fell

"Natsu you really are an idiot" Chika sighed

"Woman!" The Vulcan shouted when it noticed Chika

"Uh oh" Chika said "light beam!" She shouted and shot a beam of light from her hands, which smacked into the Vulcan and stunned him long enough for Lucy to run away from it

"Thanks" she told Chika, who nodded

"Alright now I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted and charged the Vulcan

Him and the monkey started trading blows "where's my friend!" Natsu demanded

"Natsu" Chika said

"Give me back Makau!"

"Natsu" Chika called

"Come on ya big dumb monkey! Where is he!" Natsu shouted and punched the Vulcan into the wall

"Natsu!" Chika shouted

"What?!"

"That IS Makau!" Chika yelled

Natsu looked dumbfounded "oh..." He said and looked at the Vulcan

The creature shifted back into a familiar looking Mage

"Makau!" Natsu cried and started bandaging him, Happy helped out

"Wait... How is that possible?" Lucy asked Chika

"Vulcans take over the body of certain people to sustain them" Chika said "that one must have taken over Makau"

"So is it still inside him?" Lucy asked worried

"No once it's been defeated, the vulcans mind withdraws from it's host and dies" Chika explained

-back in magnolia-

After a happy reunion, Makau and his son left to go home

Lucy smiled "that was exciting" she said

Chika nodded "hey what was your name?"

"Lucy" Lucy said

Chika nodded "well it's nice to meet you" she said "I'm sure my sister would love to meet you"

"Oh well where is she?" Lucy asked

"She's on a mission and won't be back for a while" Natsu said happily

"You sound pretty glad about that" Lucy noticed

"He just doesn't like that my sister is tougher than he is" Chika said

"Hey that's not true!" Natsu said "last time I was this close to beating her!"

"Wow she sounds strong" Lucy said

"Yeah she's one of Fairy tails strongest wizards" Happy explained as Natsu argued with Chika

"Sounds like Her and Natsu don't get along" Lucy said

"Oh they're actually really good friends, Natsu just likes to spar with her alot and gets irritated that he loses most of the time" Happy explained

"Wow, I hope I get to meet her soon" Lucy said

"Alright lets go" Natsu said as he walked away from Chika, who waved and headed home

"Sure lets go to the guild" Lucy said

* * *

><p>Cool! So that's Ch. 7!<p>

I hope you guys liked it!

sorry if I misspelled Makau's name, I wasn't sure how it's supposed to be spelled so I just guessed it

So Rain wasnt actually in this chapter, but that's because I wanted to build up a rep for her

Anyway she'll be in the next chapter, so don't fret!

And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!

Allrighty I'll get to work on Ch. 8 and try to get it up soon!

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Well I've finished the next chapter!

Special thanks to IA, Night, and Keller for helping by pointing out my mistakes I've missed

Thank you guys, Im going to start working on those things immediately

Ok, now in with the fic!

Episode 5: the wizard in armor

* * *

><p>It was a typical day in the fairy tail guild hall<p>

Loki quickly ran out if the guild hall, leaving a dumbstruck Lucy "what's up with him?"

Mirajane was standing by her "Loki has a bad history with celestial wizards" she told Lucy "rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end well"

Nearby, Gray and Natsu were butting heads and swapping insults

"you got a problem flame brain?!" Gray demanded

"Gray your clothes" Cana said from her spot at the bar by the two wizards

"Ah!" Gray exclaimed and looked around for his missing clothes

Natsu was just about to slug Gray in the face when suddenly Loki burst through the doors

"Bad news!" He yelled "Erza and Rain are coming!"

The guild suddenly went into a panic

"Wow, the way they're getting worked up you'd think Erza and Rain were demons or something" Lucy said "Wait who's Rain by the way? I've heard of Erza but not Rain"

Mirajane was once again by Lucy's side "well you see along with Erza, Rain is one of the two strongest female wizards in the guild. So together they're more than a bit intimidating"

"Wow, is she really that strong?" Lucy asked

Mirajane nodded "mhmm, she uses a very old and powerful magic, but she's kind of free spirited, kinda like Natsu but even more so"

Lucy nodded as she processed the information "and do her and Erza go on missions together a lot?"

"Yeah, while Rain is really free spirited, And Erza is too. But unlike Rain, Erza can exhibit more self control and level headedness in lots of situations, where Rain kind of just goes on instinct" Mirajane explained

"Yep, that's my sister for ya" Chika said from her table nearby

"Wait your sister is Rain?" Lucy asked her

Chika nodded "mhmm, well we're not blood sisters, but we both found each other when we were young and we grew up together, so we consider each other sisters" she explained

Just then the guild doors were kicked open, revealing two figures, one with long Red hair, the other with slightly shorter blue hair

But what stood out most were the massive horns that each carried, both were decorated with good and jewels along the base

The figures walked in and set the horns down with a loud crash and they turned to face the guild

Erza wore her usual blank face as she looked around. Rain grinned and stood atop both horns, one foot on each tip

"Wow, they're pretty" Lucy commented to herself

"Hey guys what are those things you got?" One if the guild members asked Rain and Erza

"They're horns of the monsters we killed" Erza said matter of factly

"Yep, and the locals were so happy with us they decorated the horns and gave them to us as gifts" Rain said

"Mirajane, where's master Makarov?" Erza asked

"Sorry Erza he's at a guid masters meeting" Mirajane explained

"I see. Right, now listen up!" Erza said "while me and Rain were traveling we heard some things. Apparently Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble lately"

Rain nodded and hopped down by Erza and crossed her arms

Erza pointed to Cana "Cana you need to cut down on your drinking"

Rain grinned "keep up the drinking!"

Erza pointed to Wakabe, who as always, was smoking his pipe "Wakabe stop that disgusting habit"

Rain tossed Wakabe a pipe "got ya this on the road"

Erza turned and saw Nab over by the request board "Nab, I suspected I'd find you dawdling in front of the request board, just pick a job already!"

Rain gave Nab a thumbs up "take as long as you need!"

Erza spotted Makau over by Cana "and Makau.." She sighed

Makau sweatdropped "at least say something"

"I don't even know where to begin, I've almost given up on you" Erza said

Rain chuckled "doing great Makau!"

Lucy just stared "wow Erza is really tearing into everyone"

Happy, who had made his way over to Lucy, nodded "yep that's Erza for ya"

"And Rain is basically contradicting everything she says..." Lucy said

"Yep that's Rain for ya" Happy said

"Even so, they seem like perfectly sane people, or at least saner than anyone else in this guild" Lucy said "I don't understand why everyone is afraid of them"

"Now, are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked

"Aye" Happy said and pointed them out to Erza

Gray and Natsu had their arms around eachothers shoulders

"Oh h-hey Erza" Gray stuttered nervously

"Y-yeah w-what's up?" Natsu asked

Rain grinned and put them both in a playful headlock "how ya guys doing?" She asked

"We're great Rain" Gray mumbled

"Aye" Natsu said

"Why is Natsu acting like happy?" Lucy asked

"Well that's great, I'm glad to see the two of you acting like good friends" Erza said

"Yep, though it's perfectly natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and then" Rain said

"Well I wouldn't say we're the best if friends" Gray said

"Aye" Natsu agreed

"Ok seriously what's up with Natsu?" Lucy asked

"He's scared" Mirajane said "A few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him pretty bad"

"Well that was stupid" Lucy said

"Yeah and the next day he challenged Rain to a fight with the same results" Cana said

"Wow..." Lucy sweatdropped

"And later Gray stumbled upon Rain and Erza and he didnt have any clothes on so they both beat him up" Makau said with a laugh

"And they also beat up Loki for hitting on them" Cana said "but he deserved it"

"Yeah can't say I blame them" Lucy said

"Natsu" Rain said cheerfully

"Gray" Erza said "we have a favor to ask you two"

The dragon slayer and ice make mage traded glances and then looked back at Erza

"You see while traveling me and Rain overheard something that's got me worried" Erza explained

"We'd go ask the master before taking action but this is kinda important" Rain said "and he isn't here, so we gotta go soon"

"You two are the strongest wizards here" Erza said

"Well besides us anyway" Rain said cheerfully

"We could really use your help" Erza told Natsu and gray

The other guild members started mumbling to eachother

"Those four"

"Erza and Rain asking Natsu and Gray for help?"

"Never thought I'd see that happen"

"We'll meet at the train station tomorow morning" Erza said

Natsu and Gray traded pained looks at the thought of working on the same team

"Erza, Rain, Natsu, and Gray" Mirajane said "I never saw that coming. This could be the strongest team fairy tail had ever seen" she said and imagined a hero shot of the four

-the next morning at the magnolia train station-

The air was thick with the smile of trains constantly coming and going

There were tons of people constantly boarding and exciting trains as they went to their specific destinations and there was a loud noise of everyone talking

"This is a terrible idea!" Natsu said

"I couldn't agree more" Gray said "Erza and Rain must have had some screws loose when they asked you to join the team!"

The argument of the two quickly escalated

Lucy sighed as she sat on a nearby bench with Happy, who was busy eating a fish

"Lets just stay here and pretend we don't know them" Lucy suggested

"Why'd you come anyway?" Happy asked with a mouthful of fish

"Mira asked me to" Lucy said

-flash back to yesterday In the guild hall-

Lucy was talking with Mirajane at the bar

"When Erza isn't looking, Gray and Natsu will be at eachothers throats" Mirajane said to Lucy "And Rain isn't exactly the best choice when it comes to breaking up fights"

Lucy frowned "why's that?"

"She loves a good fight and will usually jump into one for fun" Mirajane explained "and besides that she kinda likes to mess with Natsu and Gray"

Lucy nodded

"So I'd like you to go with them and help keep them in line" Mirajane said

-flashback end. Back to present time in the train station-

"Well your not doing a very good job of it" Happy pointed out

"What can I say, they're helpless" Lucy said

"Sorry we're late, have you been waiting long?" Erza's voice said

Lucy turned to face her "oh no not reall-..." She cut herself off as she saw the massive cart full of luggage. It was so big that Rain was sitting in a lawn chair on the top of it, next to her suitcase, though if Erza was aware of the hitchhiking girl she didn't seem to care

"That's a lot of bags..." Lucy said

"So are we ready to go?" Erza asked

"Yep we're ready!" Gray said

"Aye ma'am!" Natsu said

Lucy introduced herself to Erza

"Oh right your the new girl" Erza said "I've heard of you, I heard you single handedly took down a mercenary gorilla with just your pinky finger"

"Wow it'll be good to have someone like that on the team" Rain said as she jumped down next to Erza and Lucy

"Uh... Well..." Lucy stammered

"I'm Erza Scarlet" Erza said and shook Lucy's hand

"And I'm Rain Wildstorm" Rain grinned

"I'm Lucy, oh and I've already met your sister" Lucy told Rain

Rain chuckled "ah met Chika did ya? Yeah me and her are so close we're sisters in all but name, and even then it's really close" she said

"Right, your last name is Wildstorm and hers is Wildfire" Lucy remembered

"Yep, people like to call us the Wilds when they talk about both of us" Rain chuckled

"Oh, that explains it then, I heard people say something about the Wilds a few times" Lucy said "now I know they were referring to you and your sister"

Erza nodded "yes they're quite the pair of wizards"

Rain grinned "yep we sure are, now lets get going eh?"

Erza and Lucy agreed and soon the three of them, as well

As Natsu, Gray, and happy, had all boarded the train

* * *

><p>Alright! That'll do it for this chapter!<p>

I'll finish the rest of this episode and get partially through the next in Chapter 9

I hopped everyone reading liked it!

Be sure to give it a review

Weather you liked it or not, or maybe you have some constructive criticism. I welcome both enthusiastically

Well I guess that's it for now, bubye!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Well I've finally finished the next chapter for you!

I hope you all like it!

Episode 5: the wizard in armor

Episode 6: Fairies in the wind

* * *

><p>"Lullaby huh?" Gray asked<p>

Erza nodded "and if the dark guild eisenwald is after it, it can't be good"

Erza, Rain, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were all sitting in seats aboard the train car

Natsu was out cold, Rain had knocked him out earlier so he didnt have to suffer the motion sickness from the train

"So were going to stop them?" Lucy asked

Rain nodded "right, if we can find Eragor and capture him then we can stop whatever it is he has planned"

-a few hours later-

the group had just rescued Natsu from the train, they'd left him on and he had gotten into a brief scuffle with an eisenwald Mage

As a result he'd been tossed out of the train and on to the magic mobile that Erza was driving

They'd quickly run to the train station to find the entire Eisenwald guild waiting for them, along with it's leader Eragore the Reaper

"Welcome to our parlor, Fairy Tail flies" Eragore said

"You fiend" Erza said "tell us what your planning to do with lullaby"

"Oh you haven't heard?" Eragore asked and flew into the air

"He flew!" Lucy said

"It's wind magic" Said happy

Eragore landed on a pole with several speakers on it "what's the one thing that every train station has?"

"Your going to broadcast the song to the city?" Natsu asked

Rain clenched her fists

"Hundreds have flocked to the station to see the action" Eragore said "if I turn up the volume loud enough maybe I'll kill the entire city with my song of death and thousands will die"

"You would kill all those innocent people!?" Demanded Gray

"That's not going to help get you legalized, it'll just make it worse!" Lucy shouted

"We're through trying to regain our status" Eragore said "now we only want power, and doing this will ensure that we will be able to shape the future" he laughed, the rest of eisenwald laughed evilly with him

"Bastard!" Rain shouted with fury and her eyes slowly turned pitch black

Natsu and Gray visibly shrank back, and even Erza tensed

A few dark mages started muttering to eachother

"I swear I've heard about a black eyes fairy before" one said "I can't remember though"

"And Erza" another said "I know I've heard of her too"

Lucy went wide eyed "what's with her eyes?" She asked happy

"Something about her magic" Happy said in a whisper voice "her eyes turn black when she gets really angry"

"You would kill thousands of innocent people, families, and children, for power?!" Rain shouted with fury

"Yes that's exactly right" Eragore said "and you can't stop us, fairy tail filth"

Rain shouted again and a bright blue and black fireball materialized in her hand, which she immediately threw at Eragore

Eragore barley dodged it in time and it flew past him, blowing a huge chunk out of the wall

Lucy just stared in shock "what magic is that? It's not regular fire magic" she said "is she a fire dragon slayer like Natsu?"

Before Happy could answer, Eragore grinned and jumped into the air "I'll be off now Fairys, I'll let my guild play with you" and with that he vanished

"Gray, Natsu, go after him" Erza said "make sure he doesn't use lullaby on the city"

Natsu and Gray shot eachother a look but nodded and left, glad to he away from the head berserk Rain

A couple of Eisenwald mages went after them. Which left Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Rain to deal with the rest of the dark guild

"Alright, we'll deal with the rest of Eisenwald" Erza said

"What?! Three girls against an entire dark guild?"

A group of the braver, or dumber, dark wizards left the main body and advanced towards the still somewhat enraged Rain and laughed

"My mom always told me not to hit girls but I'll make an exception this once" one said

Without a word, Rain's hands burst into that odd colored fire "take another step and title be your last" she warned

One of the dark mages watching from nearbye went wide eyed "wait! Don't do it guys!" He shouted "do you have any idea who that is? That's Rain Wildstorm! The Flame Empress!"

The dark mages moving towards Rain either didnt hear their fellow member or just didnt care and charged Rain

Rain created a fireball in he hand again "Flame gods exploding fire!" She shouted and threw it at the mages, exploding against one and sending them flying across the room

Lucy looked awed "whoa, she's so strong"

"Flame gods Bellow!" Rain shouted and breathed a torrent of fire at another charging group of dark mages

"Flame god?" Lucy asked "what kind of magic is that?"

"It's called flame god slayer magic" Happy explained "it's extremely powerful and is even stronger than dragon slayer magic, a god slayer can even eat other elemental attacks and use it against their opponents while they still have the elemental energy in them"

"So wait, if Natsu was trained by a dragon, does that mean Rain was trained... By a god?" Lucy asked

"No, she said the magic was sealed in a tome fly the first flame god slayer, and it chose her to be the next one" Happy said

Meanwhile, Erza had also joined the fight and was requiping tons of weapons

Happy also explained Erza's requip magic to Lucy

"It's the queen of the Fairies! Titania Erza!" A dark Mage called as a circle of swords cut through their ranks as Erza floated in her heavens wheel armor

"She can also requip her armor, most mages can only requip their weapons. It's an ability that only Erza knows" Happy said "it's called the knight"

Erza took out a good portion of the dark mages but their was still a ton surrounding Rain

Rain just smirked and placed both of her hands on the ground

A minute later, six larger than normal panthers made of Rain's fire materialized around her

"Whoa, how'd she do that?!" Lucy asked

"That's a special ability that she taught herself, she calls it the fires of creation. She can make just about anything, living or inanimate" Happy said

The panthers all growled and charged the dark mages, in a few minutes it was all over

Rain joined Erza, happy, and Lucy

"They weren't so tough" she said

One heavyset dark wizard quickly ran out of the room

"Lucy" Rain said "go follow that guy and bring him here, maybe he can tell us something usefull"

Lucy nodded "right!" She says and ran off with happy

Erza soon fell to her knees, Rain helped her back up "you over did it on the magic mobile Erza" Rain chided

Erza chuckled "I know, but I'll be fine, now lets find Eragore and stop him"

* * *

><p>And that's it! I hopped you liked it!<p>

Next chapter will be fun and feature lots if stuff! (Maybe)

Anyway, I'll get to work on it and get it up as soon as I can

And don't forget to give it a nice, or constructively critistic (is that a word? Don't know but I'm making it one), review!

Ok I guess that's it for now, bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry I took so long with this update. School and lots of RL stuff keeps getting in the way

But I finally found the time, and the inspiration, to write this chapter

Side note: Thanks to all my friends, Neko-Chan, Night, etc. For without whom I would have gone insane long ago

Ok, on to chapter 10!

Episode 7: Flame and Wind

* * *

><p>-at the guild master meeting in the town of Clover-<p>

Master Makarov was currently conversing with a few other guild masters at a table

"The council is worried that they're going to end up destroying an entire city one day" warned a guild master, referring to the wizards of Fairy tail

"Ah let them worry" Makarov said "the council is just jealous because my wizards are hot"

He then revived a letter "huh, wonder what it is" he mumbled and opened it

He was greeted by a small visual recording of Mirajane

"Hi Master" the tiny Mirajane said

"See here's one of our covergirls" Makarov said and showed the other masters the recording

Mirajane continued with her message "I just wanted to let you know that something amazing has happened"

Makarov frowned and waited

"Erza and Rain have teemed up with Natsu and Gray" Mirajane said cheerfully

Makarov's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates "w-what?!" He shouted to no one in particular

"I guess that by the way your reacting" A guild master said "that the council's worry may have some ground"

But Makarov ignored him, and whatever else the recorded Mirajane was saying

'It's bad enough Erza and Rain could level a city by themselves, but now they've teamed up with Natsu and Gray' the short master thought

'This could be bad, I need to hurry back as soon as possible. I can be back tomorrow, I just hope nothing happens between now and then. Oh please let nothing happen!'

-meanwhile, back in Onibas train station-

"What do we do now?" Gray asked Erza

"We can't just stay here, Eragore is heading to use Lullaby on the guild masters right now" Lucy said

While those two were trying to formulate a plan, Natsu was being... Less then helpful

"Open damn you!" Natsu shouted and punched the wind barrier for the upteenth time, which did nothing except hurt him and throw him back, again

Rain kept throwing fireballs at it, which simply exploded harmlessly against the wind

"Rain, Natsu!" Erza shouted "cut it out, your not doing anything"

Rain growled and turned to look at Erza, her eyes that deep, unsettling black

Gray gulped and instinctively took a step back

Lucy visibly wilted

Happy god behind Lucy

Though Erza would never openly say it, seeing Rain look like that always managed to unnerve her

She kept her cool though and stared down the other Mage "we need to be smart and stop behaving recklessly"

After a minute of silence, Rain extinguished the fire in her hands and joined Erza and the others, her eyes returning to their natural blue hue

Natsu grumbled a bit and walked over to them as well

"Wait! That's it!" Happy suddenly shouted

Everyone looked at him

"Lucy, I finally remembered what I was trying to tell you earlier!" Happy said

"And...?" Lucy prompted

Happy started fishing through his sack, a minute later he retrieved a gold key from it

"It's Virgo's key" happy explained and handed it to Lucy

"Happy you can't go stealing people's celestial keys!" Lucy said

"But I didnt!" Happy protested "Virgo said her contract was canceled when what's his face went to jail, so she told me to give you her key since she wanted to work out a contract with you" he explained

"Ok..." Erza said "this is all well and good, but-"

Rain cut her off "how exactly does this help us now?" She finished, earning her an annoyed glare from the scarlet haired Mage, which she promptly ignored

Lucy suddenly grinned "wait this is perfect, Virgo is an extremely good digger, she can dig us a tunnel under the wind barrier!"

"Really?" Gray asked

Natsu nodded as he remembered "yeah, she's a real good digger" he confirmed

Lucy took the key "open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo soon appeared "hello mistress, how may I serve you?"

Lucy stared blankly "your not Virgo"

"Yeah wasnt she like a big huge chick?" Natsu asked

"I alter my form to what ever I think that my master finds most appealing" Virgo explained

"Oh, that's cool" Happy said

"Look I'm kind of in a hurry, can we work out the contract later?" Lucy asked the spirit

"Of course, whatever you wish mistress" Virgo replied

"And don't call me mistress" Lucy asked

"How about princess?" Virgo suggested

"Ooh yeah, much better" Lucy smiled

Erza cleared her throat "um Lucy? Perhaps we coul-"

"Would you hurry up!" Rain shouted "We have to get out of here and stop Eragore!"

Lucy went wide eyed at the shouting god slayer

"Yes ma'am! Right away ma'am!" She said quickly and had Virgo drill a tunnel under the wind barrier

"Finally" Rain muttered "c'mon, lets go" she said and jumped into the tunnel

"Oh wait, what about that guy?" Gray asked and pointed to the unconscious dark Mage they'd captured in hopes of having him dispell the barrier

"Bring him, he could be helpful" Erza said and hopped into the hole

Gray and Natsu glared at eachother as they both carried the dark Mage into the hole

Once the whole team was out, they crowded into a magic mobile and drove off down the train tracks

"Slow down Erza!" Gray shouted

"Yeah your going to kill us!" Lucy agreed

Natsu would have voiced his agreement as well, but her was currently puking his guts out through the window and thus was incapable of doing so

"Speed up!" Rain urged

"We have to go fast if we want to catch Eragore!" Erza yelled at the others as she drove

"When I get my hands on that bastard..." Rain said darkly

* * *

><p>Aaaaand cut! Ok that's Chapter 10, sorry that nothing terribly interesting happened in this one<p>

But I promise the next one will be more actiony

Be sure to leave a review of criticism or suggestions, or anything really

Ok, bye for now!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! Well I finally got around to writing chapter 11 for you.

As i promised, theres a cool, I hope anyway, fight scene.

Hope you like it

Episode 7: Flame and wind

Episode 8: The Strongest Team

* * *

><p>"Dammit, why does this have to happen now of all times?" Gray demanded<p>

Erza looked up from changing the busted tire of their magic mobile "Gray, your complaining isn't going to help"

Gray sighed and glanced over to insult Natsu, then noticed that the dragon slayer, as well as his furry companion, was gone "hey, where'd Natsu and Happy go?"

Erza looked up again "hm... They must have flown ahead as soon as we got out" she said, remembering that the last time she'd seen them was in the car

Gray nodded "Well lets hope they get to Eragore quick, right Rai- hey, Rain is gone too..."

"She was just here though..." Erza said, then shook her head "she must have gotten tired of waiting and took off, that's so typical of her"

Gray sighed "well, lets just try to get the tire changed quickly"

"I'm doing all the work here!" Erza shouted "why don't you make yourself useful and help!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

-farther down the tracks-

"Ah your one of those fairy tail flies" Eragore said as he hovered a few feet above the tracks, an evil smile was on his face as he looked down at Natsu

"I'm gonna burn you and your flute to a crisp!" Natsu yelled

"It's impressive that you managed to get through my wind barrier, but now you need to get out of my way" Eragore told him and raised his hand "or else"

A magic circle formed in front of his hand and a strong gust of wind shot out of it

Natsu braced himself against the attack "come on, is that all you got!?"

Eragore landed on the tracks "alright, then taste this" he raised his hand and a magic circle formed

A funnel of destructive wind shot out of the circle and towards Natsu, causing an explosion of dust

Out of the cloud, Natsu used his fire to leap above it and avoid the attack. He fell down and brought his fist down on Eragore

Luckely, Eragore managed to jump back and into the air before Natsu hit him

'Impossible' Eragore thought as he hovered there 'he uses his flames to jump and to strike?'

"Bring it on Eragore!" Natsu shouted

"Alright fly, stormbreaker!" Eragore shouted and launched a massive tornado of destructive and devastating wind

Natsu was sucked into the tornado and flung out, flying off the tracks

"Oh no, Natsu!" Happy called, the little exceed tried to activate his aera magic, but was still exausted from the flight there that all he could do was watch as Natsu plummeted below

"Guess he wasnt so tough after all" Eragore said smugly

"Man this sucks, I didnt even see that coming" Natsu said to himself as he fell

Suddenly, a huge three clawed hand made of fire rise up from the depths of the cavern of which the train tracks ran over and grabbed the tracks

"What the?!" Eragore shouted

Natsu, riding the flames as they pulled him to the hand, flew up from below and landed squarely on the tracks, extinguishing the hand

"Heh heh, I think I see now" he said to himself

'Theres absolutely no rhyme or reason to his attacks and moves!' Eragore thought

"Hey, you must be cold floating around half naked up there" Natsu said "let me warm you up"

Natsu took a big breath, cupped his hands over his mouth, and shouted "fire dragon roar!"

A torrent of deadly fire shot from his mouth and at Eragore

The storm Mage acted quickly and bright his hands up "storm wall!"

A wall of wind managed to block the fire

"Heh, looks like you might actually be a challenge" the Eisenhower master taunted

"Hey, quit your talking! Cone down here and fight me like a man!" Natsu yelled

Eragore smirked "alright, Storm mail!" He shouted, instantly his body was covered in a swirling wind barrier

"Alright, here I come!" Eragore shouted and landed in front of Natsu

Natsu beat his fists together and ignited them "fire dragon iron fist!" He shouted and drove his right fist into Eragore

But the dark Mage simply held up his hand and blocked it, instantly snuffing out Natsu's fire

"What? Why'd my fire go out?" Natsu asked

"My storm mail blows around me, which means ittl snuff out your fire before you can even touch me!" Eragore said triumphantly

Suddenly, a massive roar was heard

Natsu and Eragore both looked towards the sound of the roar to see a massive blue dragon flying towards them

"What the..." Eragore starred wide eyed

Natsu grinned "your in trouble now"

The dragon landed, now that it was close, it could be seen that the dragon was made out of

"Fire" Eragore said in awe

A figure jumped down from the back of the dragon and landed next to Natsu

"Sorry I took so long" Rain apologized

Natsu grinned "no problem, better late than never"

"And just who are you?" Eragore demanded

Rain turned to face the leader of Eisenhower

"I'm Rain Wildstorm, fairy tail mage" she said

"Oh great, another fairy fly for me to swat" Eragore taunted

"Careful what you say, you might make me angry" Rain warned and created a blue/black fireball in her right hand

"Ha! Another fire Mage? Forget it, I've already explained to your buddy that fire magic doesn't work on me, even a mighty dragon slayer like him" Eragore said with a smirk

"Oh, Is that so?" Rain asked "I guess you'll be fine then" she said and threw the fireball at Eragore

Eragore calmly lifted a hand to block the fireball

"I've told you, you can't defeat me with simple fire mag" He was cut off as the fireball slammed into his hand and exploded violently, throwing him back

Eragore landed a few feet away and slowly got up "impossible, how the hell did you do that?"

"Because, I'm not a simple fire Mage" Rain said "Natsu, give me some juice"

Natsu grinned "you got it Rain" he said and tossed her a fireball

Rain caught the fire ball and popped it into her mouth "mm, spicy"

Eragore stared at her "What? How-"

"Flame gods Bellow!" Rain shouted and launched a torrent of deadly flames at the dark Mage

Normally, Eragore would let such an attack pass and hit his storm mail, but he decided to play it safe

"Storm shield!" He shouted and bright up a wall of wind

The flames impacted the shield and broke through. The slammed into Eragore's storm mail

But it only pushed him back and didnt cause any damage

'Damn, if I hadnt of used a shield, then my storm mail would have been destroyed' Eragore thought 'what is this girl?'

"Natsu, lets kill this bastard" Rain said with a smirk and offered him her left hand

Natsu nodded and grabbed her hand

"unison raid!" The two shouted

a swirling vortex of orange and blue flames engulfed the two

"Right hand of the flame god" Rain said and raised her right hand, pointing it open palmed at Eragore

"And left claw of the fire dragon" Natsu said and did the same as Rain had only with his left hand

The two mages then shouted in sync

"Flame Dragon Gods Inferno!" And shot a small vortex out of their hands and at Eragore

The vortexes combined and swirled around eachother

"Storm shield!" Eragore shouted and desperately called up a shield

The inferno slammed into the shield, braking through it without even slowing, then hit Eragore

The flames broke through his storm armor and hit him full on

the resulting explosion wiped out a good portion of the tracks, as well as the mountains by the impact point

"Aaaaaahh!" Shouted the dark Mage in pain as he fell back and crashed on to the train tracks

Natsu and Rain let go of eachothers hands and went to secure the Eisenwald leader, the vortex around them dying out within seconds

"He dead?" Rain asked

Natsu shook his head as he inspected the bruised and battered dark Mage

"No, just unconscious"

Rain nodded "well, we'll wait until the others get here and then we can turn him in"

Happy stumbled over, having regained his strength enough to walk

"Happy!" Rain said and picked up the blue little exceed "you ok big guy?" She asked

"Aye, I'm just tired" Happy said

"Well you just get some sleep" Rain instructed "and I'll carry you, ok?"

Happy nodded and soon fell asleep, purring happily

Rain smiled and pet the exceed

Natsu gave Rain a look

Rain glared "what?! I like cats, have a problem with that Natsu?" She demanded

Natsu gulped "n-no ma'am"

Rain nodded "good" she said and took a seat as they waited for the others to show up

* * *

><p>Alright! That's chapter 11<p>

I hope everyone liked it

I don't have too much experience with fight scenes so I hope that this one was good

Ok, leave me a review telling me if you liked it or not and I'll get working on chapter 12 soon

See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Rain and Chika Ch. 12

Hi there everyone!

Well big news, this story is by far my most popular one

That may not be very interesting at all for you but for me its awesome to see that this story is so popular

So thank you everyone who reads this, please continue to read and support it

I started this out because I wanted to fully flesh out Rain's backstory for all my friends in the FT forum

But it rapidly evolved into the story it is now due to all the readers

So thanks again. I couldn't have done it without you guys

Ok, now to shut up and get on with the story already :)

Also, extra treat. I'm going to start adding in FT abridged references. So if you haven't seen it. It's by Pallattownchampions on YouTube. So go watch them.

It's funny and you'll get the references

Episode 8: The Strongest Team

* * *

><p>"Hey guys you made it just in time to miss me and Rain totally laying a beat down on Eragore" Natsu said as he saw Lucy, Gray, and Kage get out of the magic mobile that pulled up on the tracks<p>

Erza got off the driver seat groggily and swayed a bit before Lucy supported her

"You ok Erza?" She asked

"Yes I'll be ok, I just overdid it a little on the magic mobile" Erza assured her

'Wow, they beat Eragore?' Kage thought 'but nobody beats Eragore, he's too strong...'

"Well what do we do with Eragore?" Rain asked as she pet Happy, who was sleeping in her arms

"Well, why don't we take him to Clover and let the guild masters decide?" Gay suggested

"Good idea Gray" Erza said "it's close anyway"

Meanwhile, Kage noticed that the lullaby flute was lying nearby, completely unguarded

"You know you look stupid wearing a scarf and no shirt" Gray told Natsu

"Oh like you have room to talk!" Natsu shot back at Gray, who was currently missing his shirt and trench coat

"Hey Lucy, give me your clothes" Natsu said

"What?! No!"

Rain and Erza both started laughing

Suddenly the magic mobile leaped into the air, propelled by shadowy arms, Kage was seen with the lullaby flute in the drivers seat

"This is the thanks he gives us for saving his life?!" Gray demanded

-at the town of Clover-

Kage grinned as he looked down at the building that the guild masters were meeting in

Kage himself was on the ridge that overlooked it, but it wasnt that far away 'that's where the masters are meeting' he thought

He then heard a voice nearby

"Man, these young new female wizards are much more powerful than three ones in my day, sexier too"

Kage turned and saw a dwarf sitting on a stump nearby, reading a magazine

"Well I should stop wasting time and hurry back before they cause any trouble" the old man said

He turned and noticed Kage "uh... I... It's not what you think, I was just going some research on female wizards"

Kage stared at the dwarf 'wait, this is the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov. Why do I keep running into these flies?'

"Say you look pretty beat up" Makarov said

"Oh, yeah I know. I'm just getting some fresh air. It was pretty stuffy in the hospital" Kage said

"Hm, well you shouldn't be wandering around like this" Makarov warned

"Yes sir, your right. Oh by the way, could I play my flute for you?" Kage asked "they wouldn't let me play at the hospital"

"That's one creepy looking flute" Makarov said

Kage nodded "I know, but is has a beautiful sound"

Makarov considered it "well... I should be going, but I suppose one song couldn't hurt"

Meanwhile, Erza, Rain, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy, still being carried by Rain, all arrived and saw Kage talking to master Makarov below them

"Master!" Rain said, but she was too far away to be heard

"Hush up, your going to miss it" Said a Mage nearbye

"Who is that?" Lucy asked

"That's master Bob" Erza said

"Ooh don't you boys look yummy" Said master Bob as he walked over to Gray and Natsu

"Your telling me that fat bald guy is the master if blue Pegasus?" Lucy asked skeptically

"Hey hush up, your about to miss the best part" Said another Mage

"Hey isn't he with quatro Cerberus?" Lucy asked Erza

"Yes he's their leader Goldmind" Erza confirmed

Back down the hill with Makarov and Kage, the dark Mage was just about to play the lullaby flute when he hesitated

'I.. I have to. To change it for us' he thought

"Nothing's going to change" Makarov said simply

"W-what?" Kage asked

"You can't just rely on death magic, you have to push beyond these things. That's why we have friends and legal guilds in the first place" Makarov said "not silly things like that flute, come on my boy, don't let that flute get in the way"

Kage sighed as he absorbed the old mans words. Then dropped the lullaby flute "I surrender"

The guild masters hiding a ways away with Bob, Goldmind, and the fairy tail members started cheering

"Looks like we arrived in time to see gramps talk himself out of another one" Gray said

"Master!" Erza cried and hugged the dwarf

"How did you all end up in clover?" Makarov asked

Nearby, the lullaby flute started glowing purple

"Huh, hey the flute is glowing all purple" Natsu noticed

A shout was heard in the distance "Purple!"

"Yeah that's odd" Rain said

"I grow tired of all you weaklings!" The flute seemed to shout "I shall come forward myself and kill you all!"

The flute transformed until it was a towering demon made if wood

"What is that thing?!" Lucy shouted

"It must be a demon from the book of Zeref" Bob said

* * *

><p>And stop! Alright that's it for this chappie.<p>

The fight with lullaby will take place in the next one, so stay tuned for that

Alright, be sure to read and review this story.

And tell all your friends about it!

Ok see ya!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys!

Well now it's time for team Natsu to fight the wooden demon lullaby

Hope you all like it!

Episode 8: The Strongest team

* * *

><p>The huge demon towered above everyone<p>

"Alright, Lucy, Happy, you two get the guild masters to safety" Erza said

"Gray, Natsu, Rain, the four of us will-"

"Lets get em!" Rain shouted and charged the demon

"Wait!" Erza shouted "Rain stop and come ba-"

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted and charged the demon too

Ezra sighed "Let's just go Gray..."

Gray nodded and ran off

"I am the powerful demon lullaby!" Shouted Lullaby "I will devour all your souls!"

"Huh, you think souls taste good?" Natsu asked Rain

"How the hell should I know?" Rain asked " I eat fire, just like you. Not souls"

Natsu sighed "oh well. Fire dragon roar!" He shouted and fired a blast of fire at Lullaby

Rain followed it up with a barrage of her exploding fireballs

The attacks struck lullaby but didnt seem to do much damage

"I'll play my melody of death and kill you all!" Lullaby shouted and created a massive magic circle above him

Erza flew in with her heavens wheel armor and launched swords at it

"Ice make Lance!" Gray yelled and fired multiple lances of ice at the demon

The attacks kept hitting the demon and stumbled him

"Your making me angry!"

Nearby, Lucy was watching the battle with Happy, Kage, and the guild masters

"Their attacks are incredible" Lucy said

"And there all in sync" Kage said

Suddenly the magic circle above lullaby dissapered

"Uh oh, it's going to play it's song!" Lucy said

Lullaby braced himself and took a deep breath that started killing all the nearby plants

"All the plants are dying" Kage pointed out

"Lullaby is sucking the life out of them!" Happy said

"Now your dead!" Lullaby shouted and played a note

However, the note came out as a weak wheezing hiss noise

"What?!" Shouted lullaby "I don't understand! Why can't I play my melody of death?"

"Well that was lame" Lucy said

Happy nodded "yeah, flutes are pretty dumb anyway"

"I will destroy you all!" Shouted Lullaby in rage and blew up a building nearbye, which created a firestorm

Gray ran over and stood in front of the guild masters "Ice make wall!" He shouted and created a huge ice wall that blocked the fire

Natsu and Rain began eating the fire, after it was all gone they both grinned

"Oh yeah..." Rain said

"Now I've got a fire in my belly" Natsu said and wiped his mouth

Rain created what seemed like hundreds of small fireballs about the size of her fist

Natsu, meanwhile, created one massive fireball that was as big as a house

Erza stumbled Lullaby by throwing more swords at him "Rain, Natsu, now!"

"Flame gods hellzone one grenades!" Rain shouted, all the fireballs sped towards Lullaby in a straight line, exploding against it and blowing out huge pieces of wood

"Fire dragon brilliant flame!" Natsu shouted and hurtled his massive fireball at Lullaby's head, the resulting explosion destroyed the demon entirely and caused a tremendous dust cloud

"My gods..." Kage whispered

"Are they ok?" Lucy asked

When the dust cleared, Rain and Natsu were seen standing there looking at the others, those stupid grins on their faces

"Whoa, are all Fairy Tail mages this powerful?" Kage asked

"Alright!" Happy shouted

Rain and Natsu fist bumped "another job well done Natsu"

"Yep, me and you make a pretty devastating duo" Natsu said

"Those fairies are something else" Master Bob said

Goldmind nodded "yes, but I still have to say..."

The rest of the dust cleared, revealing the crater that used to be Clover

"... This time they went overboard!" The guild masters shouted

"Uh oh" Lucy said

"Haha! We really made a mess of the place didnt we?" Natsu asked

"Sure did haha!" Rain said

And break! Ok so that's Chapter 13

* * *

><p>I'll get working on the next one and it should be out soon<p>

Don't forget to give this a review, ok I'm out

See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys! Well I hoped everyone has liked the fic so far

And for anyone who may have been wondering...

Yes, I did in fact have Rain use Picalo's hellzone grenade move

I regret nothing :P

Anywho, this chappie, and maybe the next one or two, is just a bit of filler while I work on writing the phantom lord arc

Hope everyone enjoys it

Episode 10: Natsu Vs Erza

* * *

><p>"You two are idiots!" Master Makarov shouted at Natsu and Rain<p>

They were currently standing at one of the bar counters inside the guild hall. Master Makarov was sitting on said bar counter scolding the two fire heads

"Did you honestly think that stupid stunt would work?!"

Rain and Natsu just sighed and looked at the ground

"Natsu, for one thing your a man. Throwing on makeshift armor and a red wig isn't going to fool anybody" Makarov scolded

"And Rain... J-just no, that was a terrible plan. I'm glad I wasn't there to see it myself"

"Yes master" both slayers said

"Now I don't want to hear of you two ever doing anything like this again. Ever"

"Yes Master" the two slayers said again

"Good" Makarov said "now go on, lets just put this behind us"

"Oh are Rain and Natsu getting scolded again?" Said a voice from above them

Rain and Natsu both looked up to see Laxus leaning over the railing

"Are you two ever going to do anything right?"

"Depends" Rain said "are you ever going to get a less flamboyant coat?"

Natsu, plus a few other guild members, snickered at this

"Hardy har" Laxus said in a sarcastic tone "your a real comedian arent you? Why don't you come up here and say that to my face?"

"I'd rather not, the company is much more pleasent down here. You'd know that if you weren't so stuck up all the time" Rain retorted

"Watch it girl, I'm twice as strong than you'll ever be. Or do I need to remind you again?"

Rain glared at Laxus for a second before rolling her eyes and walking off "sod off Laxus" she told him and headed to the bar

"Alright then I'll come up there!" Natsu shouted and jumped, he got about two feet before Makarov stopped him by pinning him to the floor with a Titan sized hand

"You know the rules Natsu, your not S-class, your not allowed up there, yet" he said

Meanwhile, Gray and Lucy were over at a table watching the scene

"S-class? What's that?" Lucy asked him

"It's a rank given to a select few mages in fairy tail. It's a title that basically says your extremely powerful" Gray explained

"The second floor is reserved for the S-class wizards, and there's jobs up there called S-class requests that are extremely dangerous"

"Wow, and Laxus is an S-class wizard?" Lucy asked

Gray nodded and said "Yeah him and about five others. Mirajane, Erza, and Rain to name the ones you know"

"Wow, only six mages in fairy tail are S-class" Lucy mused as Natsu and Happy walked over and joined them

"Yeah, it's pretty tough to become S-class" Gray confirmed

"Rain and Erza were the youngest ones ever to make it" Natsu said

"So you guys all pretty much grew up together didnt you?" Lucy asked

Gray and Natsu nodded

"Yeah we all joined around the same year or two" Natsu said

"And we were all about the same age. Rain and Chika were some of the last of us older members that joined" Gray said

"You guys talking about me?" Chika said from a few feet over, reading a book

"Whoa how long have you been there?" Lucy asked in an alarmed tone

"Yeah Lucy was asking about how we all grew up together" Natsu said

Chika nodded and went back to her book, not answering Lucy

Rain stormed over and sat by Chika

"damn Laxus, thinks he's so high and mighty" she mumbled

"Well you've fought him five times and only won two" Gray said

"Yeah, he's bound to get a little cocky about it" Natsu said "you know how he is"

"Yeah, and you know you shouldn't be trying to go up to the second floor Natsu" Rain reminded him "Your not S-class"

"I know I know, Gramps already gave me the talk" Natsu complained "well I'm out of here" he said and left with Happy

The others talked for a while, then all went to their homes as it got closer to night

* * *

><p>And cut!<p>

Ok that's Ch. 14

Hope everyone liked it.

I've got one more filler planned, maybe two. And then I'll get on to the phantom lord arc

Ok leave a review for me and I'll get the next chapter out soon


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys, well I'm not doing the Galuna island arc since Rain wouldn't go

Because sending Erza and Rain to collect the others, especially after Gray was already sent, would be a 'little' overkill

But I did write this quick little scene for you guys

Anybody who watches Fairy Tail abridged will probably recognize the reference

No exact episode for this chappie, just anytime in between Galuna island and lullaby I guess

Ok, well I hope you like it

* * *

><p>-at the fairy tail guild hall-<p>

Rain was eating a plate of spaghetti and some breadsticks in the guild hall when Erza walked by

"Hey where ya going Erza?" The god slayer asked

"To Galuna island" Erza said

"Oh you taking that job?" Rain asked

"No, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy took it without anyone knowing. Until Mirajane noticed" The Knight explained

"Huh, well that does seem like something Natsu would do, but how do you know it was him?" Rain asked

"Laxus said he saw Happy take the job" Erza said

Rain sighed "And he didnt tell anyone?"

"Did you honestly expect him to?" Erza asked

"Not really" Rain said "so you going after them?"

"Yes, we already sent Gray but he hasn't returned so I'm going" Erza confirmed

Rain nodded "you need back up?"

"No I think I can handle it" Erza said and glanced at Rain's food "actually, if you don't mind, I think I can use your breadsticks"

Rain frowned "uh, ok. Sure Erza, take them"

Erza nodded and grabbed the two breadsticks off Rain's plate "thanks, well I'll see you later Rain, we'll take a job when I get back"

Rain waved "yeah, see ya"

-back on the boat to Galuna island-

Natsu shuddered

"Something wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked

"No, I just got this weird felling" Natsu said

"Like what?" Happy asked him

"Like... Like I'm never going to be able to look at Italian food the same way after this" Natsu said

"That makes absolutely no sense" Gray said from his spot of the boat he was tied up in

"Ah well it's probably nothing" Natsu said and returned to being sick and hanging over the side of the boat

"Unless..." Gray mused

"Oh no, it's her" Natsu said

"What?" Lucy asked

"Breadsticks Lucy... breadsticks" Gray murmured

"We're dead" Happy said

-back at the Fairy Tail guild hall, a few hours later-

"Hey Elfman!" Rain called "want to spar?"

"No way, a real man doesn't hit a woman"

Rain sighed and drank a mug of ale

"Upset that there's nobody for you to beat up sis?" Chika asked from next to her as she read a book.

Though how long she'd been there, nobody knew for sure

"Oh sod off Chika" Rain retorted

"I don't even know what that means" Chika responded without looking up

"Oh your impossible" Rain said

Chika turned the page of her book and continued reading "and your illogical"

"Gah!" Rain cried in exasperation and called to another guild member "hey Alzack! Want to spar?"

"No thank you, I prefer living"

Rain growled in annoyance and tossed her mug at the wall, which made the wooden mug break

"You broke you alcohol" Chika pointed out

"Why aren't you bugging Levy about a book or something?" Rain asked

"She's on a mission with her team" Chika said

Rain sighed "with Erza, Laxus, and Natsu gone. Who am I supposed to spar when I get bored?"

"You could always ask Mira" Chika suggested

"Nah, she doesn't fight anymore. You know that" Rain said

"Well then it looks like your on your own" Chika said

"Yeah, guess so" Rain said and flagged Mirajane down "Mira, can I get another mug of ale?"

"Sure Rain, coming right up" Mirajane said and went to the bar to get Rain's drink

"I hope something interesting happens. Or I'll die of boredom" Rain said to herself

"Careful what you wish for Rain" Chika said "sometime you actually get it"

"Yeah yeah, whatever sis" Rain replied and went back to wishing for a way to end the boredom

* * *

><p>And end!<p>

Well like I said, I'm not doing Galuna island, so that means that the phantom lord guild war arc is next!

So stay tuned and I'll get to writing it for your reading pleasure

In the meantime though, I may write a few random chapters just for fun before I start the guild war, I'm not sure yet

Don't forget to review :)

Ok bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Sorry for taking a while to write this one

Long story short, I got GTA5 and it's been sucking up all my time

Anyway, I made sure I took time out of my busy day of robbing banks and stealing cars in order to write this chapter for ya

Hope you all like it

Episode 21: The Phantom Lord

* * *

><p>Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and happy were all walking down the streets of magnolia, heading to the guild hall<p>

"Yeah well you were about as usefull as on of Erza's suitcases" Gray told Natsu

Natsu was about to fire back with a heated (see what I did there? :P) insult of his own, when Erza restrained then both

"Now that's enough you two, be calm" she ordered

The group soon arrived at the guild, only to find if horribly damaged with large metal pillars jutting out from it

"What happened to the guild?" Lucy asked

"Sombody trashed it" Happy said

Natsu was, as expected, very angry

"Someone did this to our guild..." He seethed

"Who would do this?" Lucy asked

"It was phantom lord" said a voice from nearby

The group looked over to see Mirajane

"What? Phantom lord did this?" Erza asked

"There was nothing we could do" Mirajane said

"I know we've never been on the best of terms with them" Gray said "but trashing out guild?"

Natsu was still pretty pissed

Mirajane waved the group along "come on, we're staying in the basement for now"

They all followed Mirajane down into the guild hall's basement

They found most of the other guild members sulking around on the spare tables and chairs they kept down there for when they needed to replace the ones upstairs, which happened often

"Hey guysss" came a slurred voice

The group turned over to see master Makarov sitting on a box and looking a little 'dizzy'

"Good to zee you got back from ur job o kay" slurred the dwarf

"Gramps, we gota do something!" Natsu said immediately

"No Nasu, we aren't allowed to do zat" the master responded "no retaliating, thas an order"

Natsu huffed but nodded and walked off

Lucy found herself wandering over to Levy

"Oh hey Lucy" the bluenet greeted

"Hey Lucy" echoed Jet and Droy, who sat on either side of her

"Hey guys" Lucy responded and sat across from them "this kinda sucks huh?"

"Got that right" said Natsu as he sat down by Lucy

"And we can't even fight back, I've got half a mind to go kick their butts anyway" he continued

"Bad idea" said Chika, who had been sitting by Lucy for who knows how long

"Whoa how long have you been there?!" Lucy demanded

"You dont want to end up like my sister" Chika told Natsu, ignoring Lucy

"Wait why? What happened to Rain?" Natsu asked

"She was going to go pay phantom a visit anyway, so master had her locked down in the sub basement" Levy said

"If you listen quietly you can hear her shouting" Chika said without looking up from her book

The group suddenly fell quiet

"-et me out of here dammit!" Came a muffled voice from below them "I'm gonna kick their asses!"

Lucy sweatdropped "wow..."

"That's my sister..." Chika sighed

Lucy eventually made her way home for the night

"I'm glad I have such good friends" she said to herself as she walked inside her house

"This is pretty nice for seventy thousand jewel a month" Said Erza, who was sitting in the living room with Natsu and Gray

"Hey what are you doing in my house?!" Lucy demanded

"Well since phantom lord trashed out guild, we're pretty sure they're still in town" Gray explained

Natsu nodded "right, so they probably know where all the members live, so everyone in fairy tail is having a sleepover"

"And I decided to come along since I didnt trust these two alone with you" Erza finished

"So it was already decided that these two were staying with me?" Lucy asked "I wish I was informed of things like this before hand..."

-Meanwhile, on the other side of magnolia-

Levy, Jet, Chika, and Droy were all walking down the street

"Are you guys sure about this?" Jet asked

"Yeah shouldn't you guys stay at fairy hills with the other girls?" Droy asked

"It's fine guys" Levy said "besides, I don't want to split up our team. That includes our sometimes teammate Chika"

Chika gave a small smile as they walked

Jet and Droy both smiled

"alright, well who's house are we staying at?" Jet asked

Chika suddenly stopped

"Hey what's wrong Chika?" Droy asked

"I-" Chika stopped and gasped as she heard the thoughts of those nearbye "Levy look out!" She shouted

Chika pushed the bluenet out of the way as a shadowed figure suddenly rushed towards the group

-the next morning. At the magnolia park-

A crowd of people was gathered in front of one of the taller trees in the park, staring at the four figures on it

"Excuse us please" Lucy said as her and he rest of team Natsu walked towards it

"Excuse us, we're from their guild" Erza said

The people moved out of the way for the wizards, who finally stopped in front of the tree

Lucy gasped "it's..."

"Shadow gear..." Gray finished

"And Chika too" Natsu noticed

Chika and the rest of Shadow gear had, from the looks of it, been beaten unconscious, chained to the tree, and had the Phantom lord guild seal painted on their stomachs

"Oh my gods..." Whispered Lucy

"Someone, is going to pay" Gray said darkly

"When Rain see's this..." Erza trailed off

"Phantom is going down" Natsu finished

"Move it!" Shouted an angry voice from behind the crowd

"Out of my Godsdamn way!" Shouted Rain as she stormed through the crowd, Master Makarov, sober and in his full coat garb, walking beside her

"Speak of the devil" Happy muttered

Rain stopped in front of the tree

"Chika..." She whispered

The god Slayers eyes teared up, then turned pitch black

"Unforgivable" she said "Unforgivable, Unforgivable. UNFORGIVABLE!" She shouted on blind fury. Her body igniting from pure rage

Many people, including team Natsu, all stepped far away

Except Makarov, who gripped his staff so hard that it shattered

"I can handle our guild hall being destroyed" he said

"But hurting my children... We have no choice"

The master of Fairy Tail turned around and stormed off

"Fairy tail is going to war"

* * *

><p>And that's it!<p>

Again, sorry I didnt do this sooner

Next chapter should be up sooner

ok don't forget to review and favorite and stuff

Alright see ya guys!


End file.
